running away
by unkown120
Summary: oneshot Sora, Kairi, and Riku ran away from home earlier before the heartless attacked. now they need to survive in traverse town knowing nothing about heartless and ot being the keybearer. SoraxKairi


Ok, here's the crapping deal. I suck at normal fanfics so am going to try one-shots. Plz read and let me know how it is as I am not very good at any fics right now. If you read the summary you learn that Sora, Kairi, and Riku left on the raft one day earlier so they do not know about heartless. They are in traverse town and are trying to survive there after a year, this is where they are.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but if I did I would have Sora be with Kairi at the start of the game. Go SoraxKiari's! Actually, I might not even own half the ideas; I will give credit to the people at the end.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

"Whoa!" shouts a naturally spiky haired brunette as hot coffee spilled all over him, soaking his black shirt with bold with letters outlined by green saying "if it weren't for video games, I wouldn't get out of bed". As he jumped up, his loose black jean shorts with many pockets and chains dripped slightly with coffee. The cup shattered on the floor sending dark brown droplets all on his white k-Swiss shoes.

"Sora hart!" shouted a hot red haired girl with her hair dropping below her shoulders. She stomped downstairs wearing a short black mini skirt with red vines snaking its way around her waist. A low cut blood red halter top hugged her thin figure with a black rose stretched across her right side. Silver bracelets lined her right wrist and a long silver necklace lay across her chest. She has on of the most successful clothes shop and made Sora's, Riku's, and her own clothes.

"What?" Sora cried as he ran for paper towels. He grabbed some towels and madly wiped his clothes in an effort to dry them a bit quicker.

"Why do you always do that?" Kairi shouted. Sora had been working at night more as he owns a weapons factory and makes BIG profits. He makes a lot of swords, knifes, throwing knifes, shotguns, rifles, handguns, and almost any other weapon you can think of. Right now he was currently working on laser technology, but he couldn't seem to get it to work right.

"You know I am tired a lot!" Sora shouted back raising his arms and waving them like an idiot. The two looked at each other and laughed loudly.

"Well (laugh) you need to (laugh) get home earlier," Kairi said and walked off to watch TV.

"What's going on?" asked a white haired boy as he walked in (fan girls drool). He wore a pink shirt the said "note to (supposed to say mom and now has duct tape saying Kairi on it), never mix red and whites". His long blue jeans included a red dragon wrapping one leg and a black on the other. At their open mouths were deep pockets. To hold up his pant's was a blue dragon skin belt. Riku worked as an assassin for the government and has the right to kill people that people want killed and have enough proof to show they have the right to let him kill them. Other words, if that was hard, the government and other people can hire him legally.

"Nothing" Sora said quickly. He ripped more towels from the roll and wiped madly.

"Oh really?" Riku said responded smugly. "Spill coffee again?" He looked at Sora and smirked. Riku was as mean to anyone but Sora and Kairi as what his business was. He, A. made fun of them to the verge of tears, and most Adults do cry, or B. hurt them enough until they can't sue and the cops can't d anything to him. This was all how he has stayed out of jail, so far. He was sometime arrested but got out somehow. He was still mean to Sora and Kari, but they were his friends and he went less.

"I try not to! This is messed up though, I need to get home earlier!" Sora shouted a little. He finally decided to go upstairs and get new clothes. He walked back down in his KH2 clothes.

"I'm going for a walk" Kairi said. She quickly walked towards the door.

"I'll go with you" Sora added and ran to get to her.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

Sora and Kairi walked throughout the entire place about twice, they were trying to get around it three times. They got to the second district, they live in the third. They were about to enter the third district.

"Kairi" Sora said just before they opened the door.

"Yes?" Kairi said. She whirled her long hair to look at him.

"It's just that- I- I just" but he couldn't continue.

"Yes?" Kairi said eagerly. She hoped he would kiss her so much.

"it's just that – I" and was cut off as Kairi leaned in and kissed him for about 1 second and pulled away. She looked down.

"I'm sorry- I-I-I" she was embarrassed by what she just did, and then was cut off by Sora's finger resting on her lips. She looked up to see Sora's smiling face. He brushed hair away from face and leaned in. Sora wrapped his mouth around hers for one second as Kairi was surprised but closed her eyes and took in the kiss. They stayed there, moving nothing but their mouths, for about ten seconds. Sora backed his face away slowly, but before he went far, Kairi grabbed his face and pulled him closer. They stayed there for about 10 minutes, only breaking apart to breath and kissed right again.

(At the house)

_Where could they be? _Riku thought. _Did it work? Did Sora kiss her?_

Then Sora and Kairi walked in, Kari leaning on Sora's shoulder's and Sora's arm around her. Riku smiled, he knew they were going to be happy together.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

It has been once again another year. Sora and Kairi have been going out since that night.

"Hey Kai" Sora shouted as Kairi was walking. He ran to catch up with her.

"Hey" she said quietly and looked towards the ground. Sora gave her a confused look as she slowly brought her head up, uncaring about the hair in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. He cocked his head to the side.

"It's been 2 years so far, since we left our other home." Kairi stated, "God I want to see it again."

"Me too" Sora said.

"Just stop walking" said a deep voice. "Soon the heartless will be here, they will kill you, and I can't protect you."

"Oh shut up Squall!" Sora shouted. Leon stepped out of the shadows

"I won't protect you when the time comes" he said darkly. "and it's Leon

"Quit your idioticy, they're not real!" Sora shouted. All of a sudden a pair of giant feet landed right next to them, sending Sora into the wall, and slamming Kairi into the ground crushing her arm. These were followed by the body and arms, creating the whole armor.

"They're here!" Leon shouted, shot a fireball, and pulled out the gun blade

"My arm!" Cried Kairi soaked in blood and tears. Leon slashed and hacked at the armor, but nothing seemed to do anything.

"Kill it" Kairi cried, still crying and screaming.

"I- can't-it-won't-die!" he said as he hit the armor. He finally knocked it away and Kairi got up and ran away. Leon grabbed Sora and ran. All they heard was a pounding noise coming closer as they ran. By this time Sora's eyes fluttered open and saw a huge armor thing and, naturally, pulled out his short shotgun and shot. The armor's legs flew back and separated from the body. Sora's cheer was shorted by the legs still moving but now the body floating towards him. Kairi ran harder then she ever could have before. She ran out of the district to the hospital, while Leon fought the monster more. Sora called Riku.

"Riku!" Sora shouted, "Get your butt over here and bring millions of weapons! hurry now!" Sora then pulled out a machine gun and shot short burst. at the armor. They did that for 5 minutes until Riku showed with a sword, daggers, silenced guns, and a shotgun. He pulled out two silenced handguns, one in each hand, and fired upon the armor. Leon shot more fireballs and hacked the armor. Sora and Riku switched weapons from time to time. The all got hurt badly as the armors hands spun and then shot at the trio. By 30 minutes, their weapons did nothing against it, and they ran.

"What the hell was that" Riku shouted as they got to the first district.

"The heartless, let's get to the hotels" Leon said and led them to the green room.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

"Yuffie! They're here!" Leon shouted as they got there.

"Who are, OH MY GOD! YOU'RE HURT! HEAL!" and she healed them all.

"Anyway, the heartless, we just tried to kill a giant armor thing, but we can't, it's too powerful" Leon said. Yuffie just stared.

"Guys, go watch Red vs. Blue" (don't own!) Yuffie said. Her face was a mix of horror and disbelief.

"Yay!" Sora shouted and ran to the other room.

"Guess we better make sure he doesn't go all crazy and break something" Riku said while shaking his head, causing his hair to snap his face. All of a sudden a crashing noise was heard. "Too late". He and Kairi walked into the next room.

"What do you mean they are here?" she asked. She just stood in the same position, blank scared face.

"The heartless are going to destroy this world, we have to leave. Cid may be able to help." Leon said, he had a hint of dread and anger in his voice.

"No, they aren't here, they can't destroy this world, they WON'T destroy this world, I WON'T ALLOW IT!" she said she said raising her voice at every word. She lowered her head in anger, spite, and sadness.

"Yuffie, there is nothing we can do" Leon said and touched his hand to her chin. He raised his hand bringing her head up to look at him. "They're here and will win, we must leave." He said softly, yet fiercely, and he looked into Yuffie's eyes. Her face was a mess already. Her eyes were filled with tears. Her mouth was quivering almost unnaturally.

"Yuffie, they're here, we must go, there is no way you can win, and you know that." Leon said more fiercely.

"I WON'T GO DAMN IT!" Yuffie yelled and shoved Leon down.

"Yuffie!" Leon yelled but before he could stop her she ran out of the door, ninja stars in her hands.

"NO!" he yelled and ran to get Sora and the others. He burst in on the Puma part (best part) and hacked the TV Apart, Knowing it was the only way to stop them from watching.

"Hey, what was that for, that was the best part!" Sora yelled and ran for Leon. Leon just held out his hand to keep barely away from his punches. Sora was just playing, but Leon just yelled

"Stop!" and Sora backed down. "Yuffie has been going crazy" Riku coughed_ idiot_, which Leon ignored "and has gone out to fight the heartless." Riku, who had been silently laughing at his cough stood still.

"You mean that huge armor thing?" He said, his voice somewhat quivering. His face was pure terror at the thought of the giant armor beating him up, let alone able to beat him.

"Yes, we must stop her, before the 'almighty ninja' gets hurt" he said with hatred and anger in his voice. He hated Yuffie for running to kill herself like this and angry because of this same reason but that he didn't want her to die, he never got to tell how much he loved her.

"I ain't going there to fight it!" Sora yelled quickly "I ain't dying" and then next thing he knew he had a blade to his neck.

"Sora, I almost hate to do this to you" Leon said.

"You wouldn't" Sora said.

"I look at it this way, either A. we go out there and save Yuffie, or B. I get to kill you. Either way, I win" Leon said.

"I just want you to know, Yuffie is unimportant to me" Sora said.

"Duly noted, now get out there" Leon said gesturing to the door.

"Crap! Okay I, 2, 3!" Sora said and went out the door. It was shortly followed by some yelling and Riku landing on his butt by Sora.

"OW!" Riku yelled as he landed. Then Leon came out, gun blade on shoulder in battler position.

"Come on!" he yelled and ran to get Yuffie, wherever she was. Sora and Riku ran after him. Riku had throwing daggers and an m-16. Sora held his favorite, samurai sword and double pk's. They run through shooting the heartless to oblivion. They finally find Yuffie, uselessly fighting a defender. She was hit by a fire spell. When she tried cure, the shield just rammed her! When Leon ran in, the defender had done an enormous amount of damage on Yuffie. Leon quickly dispatched of the defender in his rage and went to the unconscious Yuffie. He picked her up and tried wake her.

"Yuffie!" He cried when she wouldn't wake up. Riku went over and checked the pulse.

"None" he said a little devastated. He hadn't always been exactly friends with Yuffie, but he cared for her somewhat. He cared for himself more, but would never want Yuffie dead, the same with Leon, but hated Leon a bit more.

"No, she can't be" Leon said. He just sat there, and CRIED! Sora stepped forward, but Riku just held him back. They just stayed there for a moment. After about a minute, Leon looked at Yuffie and said the words he had always longed to tell her. "I love you" he said and picked her up. They brought her back to the hotel room and lay her on the bed. They sat in silence, thinking of how not to disturb Leon and of how Yuffie died. If Sora hadn't refused to go, maybe she would be alive.

"We have to go" Riku said standing up.

"Why?" Leon asked. He didn't want to be alone after this, but yet he wanted to. He couldn't understand.

"Kairi is in the hospital, I want to check on how she is doing, besides, there is nothing we can do for Yuffie." Riku said plainly and got Sora up. Sora was still a bit shaken, he had been with Yuffie a few times, but had to go. He wanted to check on Kairi. Everyone here was bleeding badly at some area that just had a patch over it and should get to the hospital "You should go too, especially if there heartless, then they would come here and kill you too."

"Then I will be with her!" Leon shouted.

"Fine, We want to help, but if you want to spend all misery here, go ahead get killed, I don't care" Sora said, just causing Leon to grit his teeth. Riku and Sora just left in anger of his thick-headedness.

"I'm sorry Yuffie, I couldn't save you, I just couldn't" And Leon just bowed his head and went silent.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

_This isn't what was meant to happen. _Kairi thought. She had been sitting in her hospital bed for a while. She and Sora were only walking, but then Leon had been right all along about the heartless.

"Oh man, what will happen now?" Kairi thought out loud. Then she heard some screams and "oh my gods" and then it was silent. She wondered what had happened.

"I have to see Kairi!" A man shouted. _Kairi?_ Kairi thought. _I saw the patient list had no other Kairi's, besides, that's Sora's voice._

"No, you must get healed." Said the nurses voice.

"Then heal me in the room Kairi's in, I need to make sure she is okay" Said Sora.

"You may later, but you must get patched and stitched!" The nurse shouted.

"I don't care!" Sora shouted and then some crashing noise was heard.

"Sora, don't cause trouble!" Kairi shouted. When she finished, Sora ran in bleeding greatly at his right arm. Then Riku ran in with his left shoulder dripping with blood. They both looked deeply relieved to see Kairi patched and alive.

"Sorry, that was me" Riku said sheepishly.

"Go get healed, I'm alive and well!" She said to them, and then noticed the pain in her crushed arm, it may be bandaged, but it still bleeds badly, but a seal proof tank type thing was around it allowing no blood out. She hid the amount of pain to get them to go get healed faster.

"Ok" Sora said and they went out. Kairi sighed.

"This will be one heck of a town now." She said to herself and tried to sleep.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

It had been a year. Kairi has a robotic arm like in I robot and flesh over it, like the guy will smith played had the same arm.

"Hey Kai" Sora said as he came to Kairi, she was on the railing of her house, looking out to the town.

"Hey" She said. She had a somewhat depressed look on her face.

"It's been 3 years right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, three years of never seeing it, I wonder how Tidus and them are doing, they stayed behind." Kairi said. She just kept the same look on her face, wondering and depressed.

"Maybe this will cheer you up" Sora said. Kairi gave him a funny look. Sora pulled out a ring case and knelt on one knee. "Kairi, will you marry me?" he asked, and opened the case to introduce a magnificent diamond ring. Kairi just squealed. "is that a yes or no?" Sora asked.

"YES!" Kairi screamed. Sora stood up, delicately picked up the ring, and slipped it on her finger. Kairi looked at him then dragged him into the room.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

It had been about a month since then, Sora and Kairi were married, yadda yadda yadda. One day Sora came home, Him, Kairi, and Riku still lived together. He came home to see Kairi eating a lot of chicken, face down

"Are you hungry?" Sora asked jokingly.

"Somewhat, not like I have a choice." She said. She looked at him and took another bite.

"Why?" Sora said and cocked his head to the left as he gave her a confused look.

"Yeah, uh, this may be awkward, somewhat, but uh" She said but Sora just looked confused. "I'm, pregnant" She finished. Sora's face went from confused to "oh my god" to somewhat delight with "oh my god".

"What!" He yelled, his voice now somewhat freaked out.

"Yeah, it is kind of weird, isn't it?" Kairi said, and took another bite.

"But, you're pregnant!" Sora spoke loudly, but not yelling, with gritted teeth.

"Shut up Sora!" Riku yelled as he walked in.

"How?" Sora asked. "Kairi's pregnant!"

"Say what?" Riku asked. His mouth just then hung and eyes wide.

"Yeah, I am!" Kairi said. "Get used to it." And took another bite.

"I can't!" Sora said. He pushed his face forward palm up and jolted them back right away.

"We knew this would happen, this is what we wanted, so we better act like we want it Sora!" Kairi somewhat shouted.

"You're right." Sora sighed, and slumped into a chair.

"I know we never told you it's what we wanted, Riku, but we wanted to so we better just forget about it until the time comes when we're close to labor and then we will worry a bit more." Kairi said plainly and took, yet again, another bite.

"Right, we should get used to it, it's not like much will change yet." Riku said, and walked away.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" A women's voice screamed.

"Kairi, it's okay!" A man's voice said.

"IT IS NOT YOU IDIOT!" Kairi shouted. She was grabbing Sora's hand which caused him to wince periodically.

"Kairi, it is okay!" Sora started to shout to overcome her screams.

"It is not!" She said. They stayed like that for a long while with Sora saying encouraging. Stuff and while Kairi screamed out stuff. Finally, the baby came to the world. The doctors went through the whole procedure until they could hand the baby to Sora and Kairi.

"He is so cute" Kairi cooed while sobbing.

"He is isn't he?" Sora said. Kairi handed the baby to him for him to get a better look at him. Sora smiled sweetly at him.

"What are you going to name him?" the nurse asked.

"How about destiny?" Sora asked Kairi. "For destiny Islands."

"That's good." Kairi said. The nurse nodded.

"I think it is a great name." The nurse said and left to make the crib for the baby.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

"Working out again?" Sora asked as he came downstairs to the sound of moving parts.

"I am just getting to the point where I can hold a gun to kill heartless and thin down after destiny." Kairi said. She had gotten to the point where she did both but needed to shoot a gun more then 5 time. She doesn't look weird, as she gets muscles but still looks good like a woman.

"I know" Sora said and got on a different machine to join her so he could talk to her. All of a sudden some weird noises were heard outside. It was the usual heartless sounds but then a scream was heard, a battle type scream, of Leon attacking a heartless. Sora and Kairi looked at each other and ran off to get weapons. Kairi grabbed a 12 gauge shotgun and throwing daggers. Sora grabbed his samurai sword and dual pks. He also grabbed his own, only one in the world, bladed boomerang. Sora got Riku as Kairi ran out to get help to Leon.

"Riku, Leon's in trouble!" Sora said to find Riku all ready with an m-16 and a grenade launcher in hand.

"Let's go" Riku said, and they ran out the door to help Leon and Kairi. They got to Kairi and Leon to find the Armor thing in reverse now (Reverse armor). Riku shot short burst at it's right leg/now arm. While Sora slashed and the other one with his sword. Kairi was shooting the left arm/now leg with her shotgun; While Leon did the other one. They stayed fighting for a while but then the arm Sora was attacking hit him and slammed him into the wall, head first, causing his head to crack from his forehead to the area where the head connects to the neck. If that pool of blood that formed there did not cause him to die, his now broken neck surely would.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted. She went by him and picked up his pks and shot at the armor crazily, narrowly missing Riku and Leon when shooting. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she shot. She ran out of bullets and reloaded, but in the process, the armor shot a plasma ball at it and knocked Kairi unconscious. Having the time, The armor knocked Leon and Riku away, but not hard, so they were alive and not hurt to bad. The armor went to Kairi and raised his leg.

"NO, Kairi" Riku shouted, and ran to her. By the time he got to her, it was too late, and the armor crushed her head. "NOOOOOOOOO!" He cried and ran faster, shooting his m-16 somewhat randomly. He finally stopped and threw it to the ground, and took out the grenade launcher. He shot at the armor as it approached. The grenade stopped it, but it never got destroyed. When the Armor got it front of him, it raised it leg again, but this time something that wasn't supposed to happen did. When the foot went down, Riku dropped and closed his eyes, but some one jumped in front of him and took the hit, or Riku thought. When Riku opened his eyes there was a kid a lot like Sora there, with a giant key black key (oblivion) in his hand. The kid hacked wildly at the armor, quickly destroying it.

"You ok?" He said and went for Riku to help.

"Yeah I am." Riku said. The kid smiled, then went to help Leon.

"You two better leave, there may be more, and your weapons can't destroy it." The kid said.

"You're right, only that key blade can, come on Riku, We can't help anymore." Leon said and grabbed Riku's arm.

"No, I won't leave, my best friends were here, I won't leave until I know they are properly taken care of." The new kid called an ambulance, and then Riku and Leon left the half-hour later after the ambulance came. Riku got home and heard the baby crying. He went up to the baby and picked him up, rocking her back and forth.

"Shhh, it's all right, I will take care of you," Riku said softly. "Destiny"

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

I lost a lot of patience here. I am glad I have this done. Plz R&R. I am thinking of making a sequel so R&R. If I have 25 people saying make a sequel I will and If I have 50 reviews saying it is good, I will. So plz review and I will thank you in my new story if you want me to make one. Otherwise think of your own ending if you don't want a sequel.10 pages was my goal so here is 10 and one half.


End file.
